


Sleeping arrangements

by Violetscented



Series: DragonSwanQueen ficlets/oneshots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Swan Queen, DragonSwanQueen, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Why they need an extra bed above their usual bed., reply to post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This popped into my head after seeing a post on Tumblr which had a picture of a double bed with an extra bed attached at the top. (So a bunkbed with a double bed at the bottom.) People were commenting about how you should imagine your OT3 in that and who would be relegated to the bed above, and us DragonSwanQueeners kind of hijacked the post. Thanks to you other DSQ:ers who commented. This was my (fluffy) take on the sleeping arrangements. <br/>http://violetscentedwriter.tumblr.com/post/136763392578/oparu-littlereddove-yaminoendo-kc749</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping arrangements

She was alone. A dragon left in her cave with nothing but an empty nest for company. No child. No love. Just her and the grim ashes.

Then something distracted her. Touch. Something on her stomach. Not her scaled dragon’s belly but her pale human stomach. She forced herself out of the nightmare and opened her eyes.

The room was dim, day was not yet dawning, but the bluish five-a-clock light was enough to show her what was on her stomach – an arm.

She smiled as she remembered that she wasn’t alone anymore. She smiled even larger when she realised that she was now so loved that the arm could belong to either Emma or Regina.

She gently touched the arm. Even in the dim light she could see that it was the colour of orange blossom honey. Regina. Just as she drew the conclusion, Regina spoke in a drowsy voice.

“Are you all right? You were mumbling and tossing back and forth. You were almost as bad as her.” She pointed up to the bed where they made Emma sleep after she had too much to drink.

Mal scoffed and grinned. Emma always had vivid dreams after going to sleep drunk and would thrash around their bed and moan about ‘killing the bad guy’ or ‘run, they know we stole that car!’ That was why they had bought a bed that came with an upstairs spare bed. As on command, the bedsprings squeaked slightly as Emma threw herself around and shouted something into her pillow.

Mal sighed contentedly. “Yes, I’m all right. Just a bad dream, probably due to all the brandy last night.”

Regina hummed quietly. “Everything is fine, dear. Go back to sleep and make the most of it. We have a few more hours before Emma wakes up and tries to convince us that exercise and pizza is the best way to cure a hangover.”

Mal chucked softly. She caressed Regina’s arm and hesitated. Then she decided to ask.

“Can… this stay here? I know I get very warm and you don’t like holding me when you need to sleep.”

“My arm? Of course. It’s not going anywhere. Just… think cold thoughts,” Regina mumbled before waving her free hand and opening their bedroom window with magic.

“There. Now, go back to sleep. Oh and Mal…”

“Yes?”

“Sweet dreams.”

“I’ll try,” Mal replied and gave Regina’s arm one last loving caress.

Just as they started to fall back asleep they heard Emma give an adorable little giggle above them and they both smiled before succumbing to the depths of sleep.


End file.
